Dirty Little Secret
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Livia and Harry fell in love at first sight.But fate doesn't want them to live their love freely.That's why they got to keep each other their...Dirty Little Secret. But Livia is more than just Harry's girlfriend... she has a lot in common with him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Our lips seperated and I looked at her, my heart bumping hard in my chest. Livia looked around, fearing someone would actually discover the two of us together, and the love that connected us.

"I know you're scared, but don't worry. We're safe here." I whispered to her.

I didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, I knew it. I could feel it. I couldn't believe it was possible to find someone that I could link to and feel so close to. We became one person, in two bodies.

Livia sighed and closed her eyes. I felt her body vibrate, like she was containing sobs in her throat. She was the strongest person I knew, but at the same time, she was weak in a way you couldn't imagine.

"I know." she said really low, her eyes still closed.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, because to put my fingers between hers. I looked at her tiny hand, squeezing mine so much that it became a soft red color. If only it would be easier. If only we were two different persons.

And even though everything showed we were not meant to be, I couldn't help but think otherwise, because deep down my chest, in the middle of my heart, I knew she was the only girl who would ever make me feel this way.

"I love you, Livia. No matter who you supposely are."

Livia smiled at me but I kept going.

"You are not them. You're you. And I love who you are. I love you."

Livia's arms wrapped around my neck, and I hugged her back, wishing it would always be this way. But unfortunatly, it was not. It was one of those special moments we have to live plenty, without knowing when the next would come.

I looked at the clock in front of me and felt my heart beat quicker, knowing I had to break our moment to join the rest of the people in the great hall. We had been together for more than half an hour, but it seemed like only a minute had passed.

"It's time." I only said, locking my gaze into hers.

"I know. I felt it."

Livia loose her hug and let her hand slide on my arm before to grab it tight.

"I'll miss you."

I slowly kissed her lips and smiled in a sorry way.

"Me too."

We both got up and unlocked the door. I gave her a peck on the lips before to get out of the room. I knew she started to calculate two whole minutes before she'd join me in the great hall. Actually, she wouldn't really join me, since we always pretended we didn't know each other, but at least, I could look at her.

I didn't like the kind of relation we had. I wanted to let the world know what she meant to me, but I knew it was impossible. For both of us. I quickly sat down next to my best friend, Ron Weasley and smiled to him and Hermione, who was sitting in front of me.

"Where were you?" she asked, getting closer to me, her hands on the table.

"At Hagrid's." I lied.

Hermione gave me a haughty look and moved her head on the side.

"You could have invited us with you." she said.

"I'm sorry."

I know she started talking again, but I didn't notice. I looked at Livia entering the great hall and walking with a neutral expression.

"Psh. That Slytherin." I heard Hermione say as my eyes followed my only love.

As predicted, Livia sat down at the Slytherin table.

"They're all the same." Hermione kept going.

I swallowed, wanting to answer her bitter remark, but contained myself. I focused on Livia, smiling to Malfoy sincerely. Life really was unfair.

"She is a bitch." Ron grimaced next to me.

"Of course she is, she's a Malfoy." Hermione said as if it explained everything.

And just like everytime I'd hear her last name, it hit me. I was in love with my enemy's sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Livia's POV

It's so hard to look at him from far away. And if anyone around me would surprise me looking at him with all that love in my eyes, I don't even want to think of what could happen to me, or even worse, to him.

"Pathetic, really. Right Liv?"

I quickly turned around and looked straight in my brother's eyes. It was amazing how different we were. He had very pale eyes, while mine were a light and shining green color. He had also inherited of blond hair, while mine were rather dark. It was incredible how genetics could be different from child to child. It seemed like there was something else I had, but that he didn't seem to get. The ability to love.

Sometimes, though, when he looked at me, I could almost see a protective side... just a little glimpse of affection. It never lasted really long, but it was enough to secure me. He was actually the only one who seemed to care for me. My parents were not too found of me. They wanted a boy, and they had had Draco, but ghe came along with a girl, so they were stuck with me.

Ever since I was born, they knew I would be different from my family... different from them all. Deep inside, I knew I was going to accomplish something special. I never told anyone that feeling, but I knew I was not a part of this family for nothing.

"Right, Draco." I answered, smiling to him, even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

I turned again in Harry's direction and saw him stare at me. I contained the smile I was dying to sent him and stared back, wishing I could just run up to him and kiss him in front of the whole school. I thought a secret lover could be fun at some point, but now that I have one that I honestly can't talk about, it seems real hard to keep such a big information for myself.

"Are you coming?"

I turned to my twin and smiled again. He would probably deny me if he knew I was in love with his worse enemy.

I got up and followed my brother to the exit door of the great hall, quickly turning to see Harry still looking at me. I couldn't wait to go join him on the same night, and be close to me again.

Our story had started a long time ago, in our first year at Hogwarts, and even though we only became a couple on our second year, it felt like I had known him all my life. It's been real tough all along. To keep the suspicion down, we went to the dances with other people, and we even dated other people. It had been real tough to watch my only love dance and hold hands with an other girl, and I remember crying myself to sleep some nights.

We knew we'd have to do this again sometimes, but I'd rather not think about it.

Draco took my hand and pulled me with him. We walked outside in silence. I didn't dare letting his hand go, and he kept squeezing it like he was scared to loose me. He sat on the nearest bench and I decided to sit next to him, my hand still stuck between his fingers.

"Livia, I have to talk to you."

I frowned, looking at every trait of his face, trying to find a clue of his emotions. I could read panick and resiliation, mixed with love and care.

I didn't answer but kept looking at him, waiting for his words. I heard my heart beat in my ears, as nervosity started rnning in my veins, scared that my brother may be aware of my story with Harry.

"I love you, your my sister." he started.

Happiness filled my heart for half a second and I bited my inferior lip.

"And even though we're really different, you'll always be important for me."

I wanted to tell him to just say what he had to say, and to stop stressing me, but his words touched me. I had never heard him talk to me that way.

"You were born for a reason, Livia."

It seemed like my heart stopped racing and just sending blood in my veins. Everything in my body seemed to stop working at the same time, and I realized I was not breathing anymore.

"You are the prophecy we were waiting for."

"What?" escaped from my lungs in a low tone.

"You're the prophecy everyone was scared of."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I walked three times pass that special room I had discovered some years ago, thinking of the best room for Livia and I to share. I was used to do it by now, and unfortunatly, the room that was perfect for us was equiped of a big grand father clock right in front of the couch, always reminding us the time left we had together. I despised that clock as much as you could hate an object. It showed me how Livia and I were meant to live a secret love for almost 7 years now.

Livia was already inside and I smiled to her, coming closer. I looked at her from head to toes, her straight light brown hair falling down until the end of her stomach. She pushed it behind her shoulders and walked quickly to me, opening her arms and putting them around my neck. My arms found her waist andI took her near me, closing my eyes to smell her perfume. It smelled like coconut and honey mixed together.

"I missed you." she whispered.

She always had those sweet words to tell me and I squeezed her more. Sometimes, my feelings were stuck in my throat, making them impossible to express. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, but nothing could come out. Most of the time, I resumed it with three simple words, and even though I felt it was not enough, I had no idea how to make a straight sentence.

"Me too. I love you."

I swallowed and asked her the question burning my lips.

"Have you broken up with him?"

Livia stepped back and looked in my eyes, taking my hands in hers.

"Yes, I have." she said, smiling to me.

A smile spread across my face too, and I felt hope quickly filling my heart. Zabini had been really weird these past days with her,and Livia felt he expected too much from their relation. She felt bad for leading him on, but I couldn't really think likewise. I knew what he really wanted from her, and it was nothing innocent.

We both had been with other people, but I was always reluctant with the girls I went out with, because of her. No one could compare, and the other girls I had been with were like shadows entering and leaving my life like a small wind passing by. Livia had went out with people from her house, like Blaise Zabini, but she never had seemed happy with any of them.

We had also promised we wouldn't pass the kissing step with anyone else, which is mostly why I was really glad she had broken up with him. I had been jealous so many times, seeing Livia with other guys, even though I knew she thought about me all the time. On the surface, I tried not to show it, but deep inside, I was really scared. Not a lot of relation starts when you're 11, and never end. Fortunatly, Livia and I had done everything for this relation to stay alive, which was really tough since we couldn't talk about it with anyone.

We sat down on the couch next to each other and I tried to pull Livia close to me but she backed away.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"Harry, we have to talk." she said.

I tried to find an a clue of what she wanted to talk about in her face, but her expression showed nothing that could help me figure it out.

"Okay..." I simply answered.

"Draco... talked to me about something, earlier." she started.

I knew Draco and her were not as close as the siblings I had known at Hogwarts, and the fact that he had talked to her about something she wanted to share with me was unusual. Still, even though curiosity had invaded my body, I didn't see anything bad about it.

"I'm a prophecy Harry. That's what he told me. That's why my parents don't like me, Harry."

I took her hands, feeling my heart beat really fast. I was also a prophecy, and there was nothing good about it.

"What?" escaped from my lips in a low noise.

"A pureblood girl will come along with a wanted child, and she'll join the forces of good..." Livia paused and I opened my eyes, waiting for what was next.

"...to defeat Lord Voldemort."


End file.
